


Us Heroes

by CryptTheCryptid



Series: Gifts to the Server [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Comic, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Marc had Depression, Nath is sad, Q & A, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Everyone who has read the “Us Heroes” Comic book knows about ‘Duo’, two characteres who are often seen in the background of the scenes. Many people have theorized who they might be, and after the creator of the comic - Nathaniel Kurtzberg - revealed that they were baised of him and someone special fans around the world wanted to know who this ‘Marc’ was.And, after years of speculation, we got our answer. On Tuesday, December 14, 20XX Nathaniel went live and answered some questions, when asked about the characters he the answer that broke the internet's heart.
Relationships: Past Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Gifts to the Server [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884247
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Us Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CawCawItsCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawItsCrow/gifts).



**"Creator of the comics “Us Heroes” Reveals hidden meaning behind easter egg, Touches Hearts around the world"**

Everyone who has read the “Us Heroes” Comic book knows about ‘Duo’, two characters who are often seen in the background of the scenes. Many people have theorized who they might be, and after the creator of the comic - Nathaniel Kurtzberg - revealed that they were based of him and someone special fans around the world wanted to know who this ‘Marc’ was.

And, after years of speculation, we got our answer. On Tuesday, December 14, 20XX Nathaniel went live and answered some questions, when asked about the characters he the answer that broke the internet's heart.

[Clip]

Nathaniel is sitting on his couch and reading through the live chat, laughing about a previous question, “Ok ‘ThatsRoughBuddy’ wants to know ‘can you tell us who this ‘Marc’ is, is he going to be a future hero? If that's too spoiler-ish could you at least tell us who he is based off of?”

The illustrator paused, “I don’t know you guys, it's kind of a sad story…”

The chat was a mixture of people chanting ‘tell us’ and offering their limbs as tribute.

“Ok, ok, I’ll tell y’all. But don't blame me if you cry.” as the comments cheered he grounded himself, _happy thoughts Nath, you can do this._

“Well, I went to school with this guy. When we first met I overreacted and yelled at him because I thought he was pranking me.” He chuckled at his own thick-headedness, “Luckily he forgave me - I know I was shocked to - and we started working on a comic together. And, uh, funnily enough that comic was the baseline for this one.” He tapped the recent issue on his coffee table.

“So yea, we were working on the comic together, and I slowly - but surely - fell head-over-heels for him, until he was one of the main reasons I found the strength to wake up in the morning.” 

The comments ‘d’awwed’ over him as he paused to take a sip of his coffee. “Luckily for me, he liked me back. So we started dating, and our comic-making-skills were slowly getting better until nothing felt ‘forced’ and we didn’t get second hand embarrassment every-time we wrote love scenes.”

He cleared his throat, and attempted to subtly wipe away his tears before continuing “Everything was going great, after graduating art school together we got an apartment that had the _best_ view of the Eiffel Tower, I remember some nights we would turn on a slow song and dance on the balcony using only its light-show to see. If you ask me they were probably some of the best years of my life, but like all good things it came to an end.” 

He was openly crying now, silent tears running down his face like raindrops racing down a window. Ignoring the comments asking him if he was ok Nathaniel pressed on. “I found him in the bathroom, there was so much blood, and I just froze. I pulled him out and tried to wake him up, it didn’t work so I called an ambulance.” The chat was silent now, not a single notification pinged from the Chromebook as the redhead lost himself in the story.

“If I had just noticed the signs in time, he would be here with me, as my writer and my muse. But now all I can do is make him as happy as possible in a made-up world confined to paper.”

He sniffled, turning back to the camera “I’m sorry everyone, I’m going to have to cut the stream short, I need some time right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was sobbing as I wrote this you better like it Soda


End file.
